Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 2 Preview and updated OC Submission
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: Welcome to the preview for Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 2 and a new updated OC submision.
1. Trailer

**Welcome, everyone. To the preview of Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 2: Clash of the Animatronics. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **They thought it was over,**

Everyone in the Fazbear Gang laughed at the joke Dale made. They were having a night time, all of them together as they thought Patrick will no longer disturb them. Well, it is almost two weeks since Jeremy attacked.

 **They were very wrong.**

"I'll show them to never mess with the murderer of the five children!" Patrick said as he was seen repairing four damaged animatronics. Alongside him was another living animatronic.

Patrick laughed evilly and said, "Four of you are broken, aren't you? Also, I'm satisfied for having you in my team" He looked to his side at his new helper.

 **Now, they have gotten in a very, big danger.**

Dale ran into the pizzeria, looked very terrified. He gained the attention of the animatronics and Mike. Mike asked, "What's wrong Dale? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

Dale frantically said, "I've encountered Patrick! He has gotten more animatronics to help him!"

 **They will need to prepare.**

"Everyone, follow me back to my base, I'll help to upgrade you in order to fight the Axis Military and Patrick's group, in which I nicknamed them the Purple Task Force." Alex said to all of the Fazbear Gang.

 **With the help of some old friends,**

Dale walked into the pizzeria with a person at his back. Dale walked to the side to let the person walked in front of him. All the animatronics, including Mike and Alex looked at the mysterious person.

"Guys, I want to introduce our former day security guard, Philip Grands."

Philip waved and said, "Hi. I'm the Phone Guy."

 **Things will take a turn for either the best or the worst.**

"CHARGE!" Mike screamed as he lifted his fist high in the air as he ride a big dinosaur animatronic along with another three towards a big group of animatronics.

The group of animatronics just stared as the bigger danger are coming to them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the preview for Part 2. This one was really ridiculous to type in, because at my place is very sunny, so it's kind of hot and humid.**

 **Also, the next part will contain a more updated OC submission form, in which I added a few things.**

 **For those who have submitted their OC to me who would like to add some more stuff, this is the addition:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Combo attack:**

 **Have a Nightmare form/Dark side? : (Sorry, I thought everyone at least must have their more evil side.)**


	2. Updated OC submission form

**UPDATED FOR NEW RECRUITS!**

* * *

 **Welcome to the OC Submission for the story, Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 2: Clash of the Animatronics.**

 **Read some of the bold ones, they are quite important.  
**

 **I'm also allowing humans, but only 5 human OCs. The rest of the characters are your animatronic OCs.**

 **OC Submission Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

 **Profession: (See below)**

 **Model: (See below)**

 **Class: (See below)**

Appearance:

Abilities:

Combo attack:

 **Group: (See below)**

Personality:

Backstory:

Crush on anybody?:

Clever enough to combine weapons?:

 **Weapons: (See below)**

Have a Nightmare form/Dark side?:

Have a child's soul?:

Is the soul's memory still intact or disintegrated?: **(Only answer if yes)**

 **Remember, PM me. No leaving it in the review.**

* * *

About the 'Profession' section.

This one is for your OC's current job or occupation. But you can also put your rank, but you must put it along with an occupation.

Example: Second in Command (Rank) /Engineer (Occupation)

* * *

About the 'Model' section.

The 'Model' section is referring to your OC's endoskeleton model.

The ones you are allowed to use are the **highlighted** ones.

Here is the list:

 **1\. Model Zero Suit-up (Suit/Animatronic, used in 1978 by the employees, condition unknown)**

2\. Model A-100 Type 1 (Used in 1978 by the Originals, later scrapped)

 **3\. Model A-100 Type 2 (Used in 1987 by the Toys and the Fizbunny's Gang, still used in 2015)**

 **4\. Model A-110 Detachable (Given to be used by Mangle in 1987, still used in 2015)**

5\. Model A-135 Thin Can (Used in 1993 by the Originals, later upgraded to A-150 in 2015)

 **6\. Model A-150 Advanced (Upgraded A-135 version, used in 2015 by the Originals)**

 **7\. Model B-240 MIST (Military Improved Second Try, currently used by Whitney)**

 **8\. Model B-260 MESS (Military Energized Super Soldier)**

 **9\. Model C-310 Round One (Custom-made by the Alliance of Humans Against Criminals)**

 **10\. Model C-335 Marvellous Made (Improved Custom-made by the AHAC)**

11\. Model D-475A Real Advanced (Powerful Custom-made by Mike Schmidt Senior)

12\. Model D-475B Deadly (Remade by Patrick Griffson, used by -omitted-)

13\. Model E-500 Ultimate (Most powerful endoskeleton, created by –omitted-, used by -omitted-)

 **You can make your own endoskeleton model, with condition it must be Model B or C.**

 **Also, you can give it a name and a description if you want.**

* * *

About the 'Weapons' section.

 **The weapons your OC can have is just up to three if the weapon is not a combo weapon.**

 **If your OC can combine weapons, then he/she can only carry the combo weapon and an equipment.**

 **Also, please don't take ideas of the combo weapons from Dead Rising series.**

You can at least think of your own combo weapon and then name the combo weapon.

If you're so desperate, then you can use only **one** combo weapon from Dead Rising series.

* * *

About the 'Group' section.

There are four groups in the story. You may choose any one of your choice, **although I'm allowing only two more for the Fazbear Gang.**

1\. The Fazbear Gang (Good)

2\. Purple Task Force (Evil)

3\. Hometown of Axis Military (Evil)

4\. The Alliance of Humans Against Criminals (Good)

Also, one more thing. **The two groups, the Axis and the AHAC, you must choose the correspondent endoskeleton model with the groups.**

* * *

About the 'Class' section.

There are nine classes that is going to be introduced in the story. Here's the classes that you can use:

1\. Berserker

Berserker is the most resistance class. This class can take more damage than an armor can. This class is very strong, because this class can carry more than an explorer can. However, because of this, this class user are often slow in moving. This class are often as shield by the others. Also, this class are skilled in using heavy weapons.

2\. Knight

Knight is almost invulnerable, but not fully. The user of this class will have access to many types of armor that are available around the world. However, some of the armors are pretty heavy, and it could cause the user to slow down in moving. At least they are still skilled in using melee weapons.

3\. Assassin

Assasin is a very skillful class in hunting things that they want. Although, they are not very sneaky in stealing items that are heavily secured. They are very good in using rifles and blades. Animals and people are the things I was talking about. Assassin can predict where the prey would go and kill it on the spot. They can also calculate the speed of wind, so whenever there's wind, they can use it as an advantage. They are also a bit acrobatic, so they can sneak attack on anyone, or sneak away undetected.

4\. Warlock

This class is kind of cool, because Warlock can do spells and summon creatures to help them by. They are very good in sorcery stuff, making them almost protected by their minions that they called. However, these class are often very low in their health, because some of their spells literally cost them their own life. You want to pick this class, you hurt yourself, literally, even though they can summon health potions to be used.

5\. Commander

I don't want to say anything about this class, but this class is really strict about the rules. You try breaking one of the Commander's rules. They will come to you and force you to do sit ups or push ups for 100 hundred times. Also, they are very good in using assault rifles and rocket launchers. They will just kill all the enemies when there is an infiltration or anything. So, just try to be careful around Commander user. Also, the Commander is actually pretty nice, despite the stern attitude.

6\. Guncrafter

Guncrafter is a genius class. Why did I say genius? Well, because this class is so good in combining they can combine anything and turn them into weapons. You can even call them Weapon Maker. They can create explosive weapons, elemental weapons, and any type of weapons that you care to mention. Also, they move pretty fast and they just use what ever things they have and combine them to be used as their weapons.

7\. Survivor

Survivor class is most skilled in surviving outside of the urban jungle (city). They are also really athletic because they were trained to climb around the trees and swing around using vines. They also can do parkour if they ever resided in the city. They ran and then do many stunts like back flips, wall run, sliding tackle and drop kicking an enemy. Also, Survivor just uses weapons like pistols, knives and some equipment. Sometimes, they can combine weapons to kill more enemy. Just imagine Dying Light combined with Dead Rising.

8\. Demon

The most dangerous class. No other class have ever defeated this one class, except the ones coming. This class is very brutal and doesn't show any mercy. People call them psychopath. At least, this class is not rude. Sometimes, people will challenge them. And, it will always end with Demon wins using fatal attack. Demon is very skillful in all types of weapons, making them often armed to the teeth. They also can combine some weapons. Sometimes, there are humans born with Demon in them, waiting to be awoken.

9\. Hybrid

The hybrid class is a combination of two or more classes that is contained in a person or animatronic. This class is really rare, because no one can even last more than a day trying to gain the second class. For example, (-omitted-) is a hybrid of Survivor and Demon. This means, he can be really athletic while not showing mercy to any people around him. He also can carry more weapons with him while free running around the urban jungle.

* * *

 **P.S: For the humans, check the example at OC information in Part 1 of my DotD series  
**


	3. Trailer 2

**Welcome back for another trailer of DotD Part 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Surrounded...**

Mike stood back to back with Alex as many animatronics approached them.

"Man, these guys just won't give up, right?" Alex asked. Mike just readied his weapon.

 **Malfunctioned...**

All the Fazbear Gang, including Mike and Dale just stared at a broken down bunny animatronic as it limped towards them. To their surprise, it spoke.

"It's me..."

 **Blackened...**

Alex ran as fast as he could from the darkness as everything else is consumed by it. He doesn't know what to do as the darkness were gaining on him.

 **Unknown...**

Everyone in the AHAC base just watch as a possibly new recruit walked beside Alex. The person walked in front of Alex and said, "Hi, my name is Forest Grenever. I will be the engineer for your team."

 **Return...**

The Fazbear Gang deactivated themselves as they let the engineer do some work on them. The engineer smirked and said, "Once again, you are mine..."

 **Reactivated...**

"Okay, here goes nothing." Mike said as he connected the cable to a big power supplier. A big current of electricity traveled through the cable towards some animatronics.

 **And tragedy...**

"No, please, don't leave me." Mike said as he sobbed in his hands.

 **All of that, took place at a time...**

Dale, Alex and a few more humans struggled as they fight against the controlled Fazbear Gang.

Dale shouted, "Mike! We need you!"

 **Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 2: Clash of the Animatronics**

* * *

 **You like the second trailer? Give me your feedback. Also, about Forest Grenever aka Forever, I have no idea what gender should I put for Forest. Maybe you could suggest? Or should I just make Forest asexual?**

 **P.S: I still need more OCs. If I didn't have as much as the needed amount of OC, I might be on hiatus or maybe in a chance of cancelling the whole story...Or maybe I'll pass the story onto someone else, if someone wants to replace me...**

 **So, a question: Should I cancel, or should I just go with it and continue the story?**


	4. Current OCs for Part 2

**Hello, everyone. This chapter will be showing other people's OCs that made it to Part 2.**

* * *

 **Wesley the Weasel (Animatronic, Performer/Engineer, Alliance of Humans Against Criminals) by wes27**

 **Casey Summers (Anthro-Android, Travelling Assassin, Alliance of Humans Against Criminals) by MoonLightShadowNight123**

 **Pyro the Scorpion (Animatronic, Second in Command/Scientist, Purple Task Force) by RandomMovieGuy**

 **Strike the Panther (Animatronic, Military/Spy, Purple Task Force) by RandomMovieGuy**

 **Zen the Owl (Animatronic, Former Sergeant/Private Investigator, AHAC) by Ckbrothers**

 **Bootleg the Fox (Animatronic, Honorary Sergeant/Communications Officer, AHAC) by Ckbrothers**

 **The Agent (Android, Leading Officer/Hitman, Purple Task Force) by Ckbrothers**

* * *

 **Congratulations for the ones who got their OCs approved for Part 2.**

 **Now, with that said, I have some questions: Would you like a third trailer? Are you a Whovian? Why does no one choose Hometown of Axis Military? Also, are you hyped for the ninth series of Doctor Who? (If you like Doctor Who...)**

 **P.S: If you want your OC to appear in Part 2, please submit the OC as soon as possible.**


	5. Not a trailer, but rather my OCs

**Hello again, everyone. You might thought that this chapter will be the third trailer. But to your dismay, it's not. This chapter will show you all my OCs that have made it to my mind.**

* * *

 **Introduced OCs**

 **Whitney the Cat (Animatronic, Military animatronic/Performer, The Fazbear Gang)**

 **Alex Naxton (Human, Second in Command/Engineer, The Alliance of Humans Against Criminals)**

 **John 'Ranger' Stein (Human, Army Coach/Hunter, Hometown of Axis Military)**

 **Fanny Fizbunny (Animatronic, Recruit, The Alliance of Humans Against Criminals)**

 **Bradley the Bunny (Animatronic, Recruit, The Alliance of Humans Against Criminals)**

 **Brenda the Black Bear (Animatronic, Recruit, The Alliance of Humans Against Criminals)**

 **Flexia the Fox (Animatronic, Recruit, The Alliance of Humans Against Criminals)**

 **Krook the Crocodile (Animatronic, Demolition Specialist, Hometown of Axis Military)**

 **Forest Grenever aka 'Forever' ( _All information has been compromised_ )**

 **Upcoming OCs**

 **Toy Whitney (Animatronic, Performer, The Fazbear Gang)**

 **Ground the T-Rex (Dinotronic, Leader, _unknown_ )**

 **Pazer the Pterodactyl (Dinotronic, Scout, _unknown_ )**

 **Slam the Triceratops (Dinotronic, Heavy, _unknown_ )**

 **Scrape the Spinosaurus (Dinotronic, Spy, _unknown_ )**

 **Frenzy Jocker the 'Mad Man' (Cyborg, Second in Command, The Unknown Allies)**

 **Geared (Robot, Engineer, The Unknown Allies)**

 **Rogan (Robotic Dragon, Paratrooper, The Unknown Allies)**

 **Chrom (Android, Nurse, The Unknown Allies)**

 **Brink (Android, Specialist, The Unknown Allies)**

 **Also, one more other people's OC.**

 **Charlie the Cockatoo (Animatronic, Sergeant Major/Soldier, Purple Task Force) by Charlie the Bird**

* * *

 **You like the OCs? I created them all in my mind. Well, except for Charlie the Cockatoo.  
**

 **P.S: The third trailer have been finished, however, I will be changing some things from the trailer, so expect the trailer in some hours. Also, I still don't have a group name for the Dinotronics.  
**

 **Wait, I have some questions: Are some of you a furry? Are some of you Malaysians? Do any of you have more OCs to be submitted to me?**


	6. Trailer 3 aka the Shortest trailer

**Welcome to the third trailer of Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 2. Enjoy. This will be the shortest trailer.**

* * *

 **Somewhere…**

A jeep came up to the gate of a base. Some guards opened the gate to let the jeep in.

 **Someone waited…**

A man was waiting for the jeep to park in front of the base. Soon, another man came out from the jeep.

 **For the hunter to return…**

"Nice to meet you, Ranger." The man offered his hand. Ranger took a look and shook hands with him.

 **Something is also strange…**

Two animatronics appeared behind the man. Ranger looked at the two animatronics and recognized them.

 **As they are also hunted…**

Not far from the base, a person, no, rather a robot, was watching from afar. The robot said in its robotic voice, "Jocker, we have a problem."

* * *

 **I don't think you will like this trailer as this just teased about the Hometown of Axis Military and the introduction of John Stein, aka Ranger.**

 **Also, I already got the whole storyline prepared for the upcoming sequels and even prequels or spin offs.**

 **Here are the list in the order. All of them are FNAF fanfictions. Just because the titles don't have FNAF in it, doesn't mean that it's not FNAF.**

 **Sequels**

 **Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 3: Revenge of the Indominus**

 **Age of Darkness Part 1: A Fallen World**

 **Age of Darkness Part 2: Surviving the War**

 **Age of Darkness Part 3: Rebuilding the Destructed**

 **Forever Rises: Day One**

 **Forever Rises: Week Two**

 **Forever Rises: Third Month  
**

 **Forever Rises: Year of Showdown  
**

 **Prequels/Spin offs**

 **Five Nights at Fanny's**

 **Legend of the Dinotronics**

 **Story of the Unknown Allies**

 **The Alliance of Humans Against Criminals VS Hometown of Axis Military (Title's not final, yet)**


	7. Trailer 4

**Hello…**

Somewhere, in the basement, there seemed to be nothing.

 **There was a story…**

Some mechanical whirring suddenly came to life.

 **About these two…**

Soon, the spotlight came on, revealing two animatronics.

 **In which, they are back…**

One of them is a slender animatronic, who has a pale white mask, two purple lines came from his eyes, blushes on his cheeks, mouth smiling widely.

While another one is a small humanoid animatronic, who wears a striped blue and red shirt, along with a beanie.

 **From the past…**

The mechanical whirring suddenly stopped. Soon, the two animatronics moved and their eyes lit up.

* * *

 **Welcome back for another short trailer. This one reveals two figures you know too well.  
**

 **Anyway, I got to break it to you, I am currently in an examination as of 24th August. So, update might be slower.**

 **Also, I made a DeviantArt account to make fan art, in which is a total failure. There's not even an art yet in my account. Well, if you're interested, you can make fan art, if you want. I'm not forcing you.**

 **My DA account is AlliesInDeviantArt. I repeat, there's not art yet in there.  
**


	8. Slated Release Date

**Once again, hello everyone.**

 **I am here to proudly announce you the release date for Part 2.**

 **I have slated to release it on the 12th of September, 2015.**

 **And now, my new casts of OCs:**

 **Glorya Strington (Human, Escapist, Hometown of Axis Military)**

 **William 'Will' Grands (Human, Ex-convict, Hometown of Axis Military)**

 **The only thing I will say about these two, is that they are related to Philip Grands, my Phone Guy.**

 **Say, did any of you draw my OC? I hope not, even I'm not that good at drawing. Although I already posted a drawing in my DeviantArt account.**


End file.
